Player Boons
Player Boons are skills that every character picks on the real life section of their character sheet to reflect the players out-of-game resources. There are four types of Player Boons, each with two levels: one greater, one lesser. However, each player is limited to only three Boons, so they could pick three first-level Boons, or one second-level Boon and one first-level Boon. Funding Funding models how much money is being put into the microtransaction system on the player's behalf. Maybe they're from a rich family. Maybe they're a streamer and their streaming money is being put back into the game for them. Either way, they have real, out-of-game money. For the first level of the Funding boon, the player gets one unit of Platinum, the game's microtransaction currency, every time they level up, plus one at the start of the game. For every Platinum a magic item costs, it should give a single permanent bonus skill rank while equipped, or should give a somewhat more impressive one-time effect when consumed. With the second level of the Funding Boon, a player would get two Platinum every time they leveled up, plus two at the start of the game. Skill Skill models how mechanically skilled a player is at VR games. At the first level of Skill, they're a pretty good gamer, and have probably been heavily into the hobby for a long time. At the second level of Skill, they have the reaction times of a pro gamer, and it's quite possible that they actually are one. The first level of this Boon would give a player a permanent (+1) bonus to their Defense Score, and the second level would increase that bonus to (+2), modeling their incredible reflexes and ability to avoid attacks even without the game artificially assisting them. Training Training models a player who really, actually knows how to fight in the real world. Maybe their real-world kendo practice has made them good with a sword even beyond the game's VR assistance, or their sick crossbow aim is because they actually served in the armed forces. However they got the practice, they're better at fighting than the average person, and that carries over into the game. At the first level of the Training Boon, a player gets a (+1) bonus to their attacks with a single weapon type, and at the second level, the bonus increases to (+2). Luck When you don't have money, when you don't have talent, when you don't have practice, you can still have pure, dumb luck. Before any d20 roll that you, an ally, or an opponent makes, you can declare that you're using Luck. The person rolling then rolls twice, and you can pick either result to be the one used. With the first level of this boon, you get five uses of Luck each time you level up, plus five at the start of the game, and with the second level, you get ten uses each time you level up, plus ten at the start of the game. Your uses don't roll over between levels, so you can't just save them up. Category:Skills